Rosario Vampire: The Revenant
by The SteelNerfer
Summary: The story of a boy who would save monster-kind from one girl. Now, please enjoy reading the story of Rosariotale.
1. A New Guy and a Vampire

Chapter 1: A New Guy and a Vampire

"One more step forward, kiddo," I said, "And I'll make it war. You won't like it one bit." I looked around the gym. "Look at this." I spread my arms out. "Look at what _you_ caused." I put my hands back into the pockets of my blue hoodie, which was unzipped to show a white t-shirt beneath. "Heh, heh," I chuckled, "No words? I guess that means you don't have any regrets, do ya?"

"Dorian?" I heard a weary voice behind me ask.

"Stay back," I looked at where that voice came from and told the girl behind me, "This is my fight." I responded. I looked back forward, at her. Her red eyes were filled with murder and bloodlust. Her knife had blood, still wet from earlier, dripping from the tip. Her green and yellow striped shirt had a few blood stains on it. Her short brown hair was a mess. "Heh, I guess we have one thing in common," I said, "It's that we're both filled with **Determination**." I looked around, then back at her. "One step further," I told the girl, "And we let the room get chiller." She took the step.

"Heh heh," I chuckled. "So, one question, Kiddo." I let my left eye glow blue. "You ready to have a bad time?"

 _Three months earlier…_

I stepped off the bus and planted my feet on the dirt road.

"Thanks for the ride." I told the bus driver.

"Don't mention it." He replied. "Be careful."

"Don't worry," I responded, "I'm **Determined** to get home, after this last mission."

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks." He drove back into the tunnel. _Alright. Yokai Academy, here I come._ I started walking down the path. I was wearing the standard uniform. Not that I didn't have anything else to wear, but the other things I had to wear were for a special occasion. _Jaysus,_ I thought, _It looks like a graveyard here._ I continued walking, nonetheless. I heard a twig snap, and spun around with supernatural speed and raised a fist, but nothing was there. "Huh, weird." I muttered. "Guess it was nothing." Just after I said that, something flew at me and knocked me over, landing on top of me. _Me and my big mouth._

"Owww…" I heard. I looked at what landed on me.

 _A girl?_ I was really confused. She was about my height, had blue hair, and didn't wear the standard Yokai uniform.

"That hurt." I heard her say.

"And you're heavy." I said. She looked at me for a second, then immediately jumped off of me and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She apologized.

"Eh, forget about it. Everyone makes mistakes." I said as I got up. "What's your name?"

"Kurumu," she said, "and your's?"

"Dorian. Now let's get to class." I took a look at my pocketwatch. "Jävla!" I looked at her. "Excuse my Swedish."

"What is it?" Kurumu asked.

"We gotta go. We're gonna be late!" So we took off running to the building. She turned into her monster form, a succubus, and flew the rest of the way.

"Want a ride?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm faster than that." I said and I took off.

I arrived at the classroom minutes before the bell rang, while Kurumu arrived seconds before.

"Everyone, please say hello to our new student," The teacher, Miss Nekonome, announced, "Dorian Grael."

"Allo." I said simply. About three people laughed. _Jeez, that's more of a response than usual._

"Please take your seat."

I simply nodded. _Jaysus,_ I thought, _there are far more people here than I expected. Well, where to sit._ I looked around the room for an open seat, _ah, there's one._ I sat in the seat right in front of Kurumu's. The first part of the school day went without interruption, though I swear I saw a familiar face out the window.

When lunchtime came around, I was looking for an empty seat or table when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Dorian!" It was Kurumu. I spun around.

"Yeah?"

"Want to come sit with us?" she asked me. She was nearly right behind me, so close that I almost hit her with my lunch.

"Sure, why not." I replied. She showed me where they sat, and then I recognized a familiar face.

"Wait, your name is Dorian, correct?" he asked.

"Well I'm glad you recognize me too." I told him. It was Tsukune. We lived right across the street from each other in the human world, so we became close friends. Two years before he came to Yokai, I had to leave country for a "family meeting" I told him. The so-called "family meeting" was no meeting at all. When I arrived in the Underground, everyone that I had known had been killed by one girl. One, freaking, girl. It sounds impossible, but when I looked on Alphys's recordings of the Underground, I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, a girl about six years younger than me, someone I knew as a kid, killing who was the most powerful monster in the Underground. Sans. My old friend. Who was just trying to protect the people of the Underground, was killed by a psychopath. I left through the Barrier, and came back on the surface. I spent a year looking for Frisk, the kid I knew as a kid, and found her. She was around the area of the tunnel that leads to Yokai Academy. Anyway, there's some of the backstory of why I'm here. Let's get back to the main story.

"It's been a long time." He said.

"Too long." I told him as we shook hands. He introduced me to Moka, a pretty girl with pink hair, Mizore, a girl with short, unkempt purple hair, and Yukari, a young girl that was a witch with short brown hair and a witch's hat. I'd already been acquainted with Kurumu, the one with blue hair. I sat down next to Kurumu, across from Tsukune. "So tell me," I started, "How's she cuttin'?" I said with a very bad irish accent.

"Fine," he replied, "I've just been busy with homework and studying lately."

"Excuse me," Moka, the one with the pink hair, said, "but what does 'how's she cuttin' mean?"

"It means 'How's it goin, or how's life'" I told her.

"Oh. For a minute I thought it meant something else." She smiled and had a little blush.

"Not going to ask what ya thought, but ok. Anyways-" I was cut off by a sight out the window. "Excuse me for two seconds." I said, and walked outside. I walked about five hundred feet into the woods when I saw her. "Hello, Chara." I calmly said. She spun around and had quite a shocked face. "Taken Frisk's body again, eh?"

"I like this body," she said, "It reminds me of myself when I had my own body."

I smiled. "So, how was the underground?"

Her expression went from mischievous to serious in no time flat. "How do you know?"

"You can thank Alphys for that. Her cameras recorded your every move. I saw everything you did. I saw you kill your friends, innocents, even your own mother! Now what kind of person kills their own mother? A psychopath, that's 're lucky I made a promise to Frisk."

"And what's that?"

"To not kill the innocent."

"And I'm not?"

"No, but Frisk is. We've been friends since childhood, and I would never hurt her. You, however, are not. You are a murderer, a cold-blooded killer. _You_ are evil." My smile had disappeared a while ago, replaced with a face that was as serious as, as, as, what's something that's serious? Anyways, moving on. "You may have the body of an innocent, but don't think for a second that it cleans your soul. A clean shirt may make someone look completely clean, but that dosen't make their soul clean. Your soul is as dirty as the inside of a fireplace. Permanently charred, unable to go back to its once pristine state. I know what you've done. I know the blood you've spilt. That blood you spilt stained your soul forever. And not just your soul, but your mind as well." I closed my left eye hard.

"What's the matter," she taunted, "something in your eye?"

"You could say." I opened my eye. "So, how's it feel."

"How's what feel?"

"To kill everyone. Everything. No Mercy, no Sparing, just Fighting. How's it feel?"

"It feels great-"

"To you." I turned my back to her. "Anyways, I gotta go. Lunch is nearly over. See ya 'round." I left her. I walked back to the classroom and sat back in my seat. The rest of the day went fine. After the school day ended, I heard a few people talking about robbing the small shops that the school had. I was walking with Kurumu and her friends when I, and they, heard it.

"Thaaat's not good" I mumbled to myself. When I looked to the rest of the group, Kurumu and Yukari were whispering to each other. Focusing on them, I heard what they were saying.

"We gotta stop them." said Yukari.

"Yep," Kurumu replied. "How about we do it?"

"Yeah. Let's kick their butts!"

"Meet at my dorm in two hours and we'll make a plan."

"Hey, Dorian." Tsukune said. I snapped out of my daze and turned to him. Realizing it, I closed my left eye again.

"Yeah?" I asked while my eye was closed.

"What's wrong with your eye?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was glowing blue for a while."

By then everyone was looking at me. "Just got a piece of dust in my eye. Don't know about it glowing blue." I opened my eye again.

"Must've been my imagination."

"Let's go with that." I told him. "Anyways, I'll catch you all later. There's something I need to take care of."

"Bye!" everyone said in unison.

I walked into my dorm room and opened my bag. I changed into my alternate outfit.

Black cargo pants, blue tennis shoes, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. I pulled the hood up, left the jacket unzipped, and made my way back to the school. It was night. When I arrived, I saw

both Kurumu and Yukari crouched behind two bushes. Letting my eye glow blue to hide my identity, I made my way to them.

"A little late to be out, eh?" I said in a deep voice.

Both turned around and were shocked. "Who are you?" Kurumu asked.

"Just call me Revenant. What are you doing?"

"Someone's going to steal from the shops!" Yukari shouted at me.

"Then you're at the wrong shops." I said. Both were confused. "Just follow me." I lead them to the right shop, which the robbers were already at. I stepped out from the shadows. "Sorry, boys." I started, "Shop's closed." They spun around and had shocked looks on their faces. They immediately turned into their monster forms and attacked. _A werewolf, an orc, and a spider woman. Too easy._ "Come at me." I said. The first to meet my blow was the werewolf. I summoned one of my gaster blasters and knocked him down with it's blast. He fell unconscious. The orc charged. I summoned five blue bones and put them in his path. Unable to slow down, he ran right through them, got hurt, and slid to my feet. I walked around it and sent two white bones at the spider woman, who caught them in her web before sending some web at me. I went behind her, dodging the web, and whacked her with a bone. She fell down.

Kurumu and Yukari ran out of the bushes to see what just happened. "What happened?"

They asked at the same time.

"I just saw bones and lasers flying and next thing I knew, all three of them were down!" Kurumu reported.

"I stopped them from robbing a store." I said.

"But how did you know?" Yukari asked.

"You could say that a little birdie told me." I replied.

"And what was with those bones?"

"Part of what I learned over these years. I got bones and Gaster Blasters. That's all I got. No more questions. I gotta go."

"Why?" Kurumu asked?

"Heh. Can't tell ya that. Just one thing. If you see me again, call me Revenant. Tibia honest, I hope our paths never cross again." I turned and left back to the dorms. Every few hundred feet or so I looked behind me to make sure that no one was following me. I went into my room and changed into pajamas. "Well, that happened." I put the outfit I just wore into a safe I have under my desk. I moved to the window and stared out of it for a while. "Frisk," I started to myself, "As long as you stay **determined** , I will stay even more **determined**. I will find a way to get Chara out of your soul, no matter what." I went to bed.

 **End**


	2. Memories

Memories

I was sleeping. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I was alive. Let me give some context. My girlfriend and I were tracking down Chara, and we found her. We tried to take her on our own, but as evidence by earlier in this paragraph, we lost. Back then, I was just a normal monster with a normal monster Soul. My girlfriend was a human who fell down into the underground. I helped her get out, and we became fast friends. Eventually we fell in love. Anyways, back to the story at hand. I sent a gaster blaster at Chara, but she dodged the beam and slashed at me. Me, being caught off guard, took the hit and fell. My Soul was shattered. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my girlfriend. After I woke up, I saw my girlfriend lying on the ground. But something was wrong. With a closer look, I saw that her Soul was missing. I looked down at my chest, and saw that her Soul was in my chest. She gave up her Soul to save my life. She died so I could live. After that battle, I was forever filled with **Determination**. **Determination** to stop Chara for what she had done. That was my one and only goal in life. It is my one and only goal in life.

Now you may be asking, "Dorian, why do you have to kill Chara? What did she do?" This is what she did.

About two and a half years ago, Frisk, my old friend, was possessed by Chara. So I don't want to kill her, just get Chara out of Frisk's body. Anyways, to what Chara did. She fell down into the underground. She then proceeded to kill everyone in the underground. Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, everyone. Not one monster that she ran into was left alive. Luckily, Alphys evacuated most of the monster population, so most of them were alive. But those who tried to stop Chara were all killed. So yeah. That's what she did. That's why I must free Frisk and kill Chara. I need to save the world of monsters. And that's exactly what I was going to do.


	3. A Fight and a Vampire

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. Well, that was in the Human World. At Yokai, everything was the same. Dead trees, dead bushes, dead everything. It was time to choose our clubs at school. I was debating whether to join one or not. I was pretty lazy, after all. I didn't do much after school besides homework and things on my laptop. And working on a motorcycle I'm building from spare parts. And the occasional workout. Hey, I gotta do somethin' to stay fit. I'm not _that_ fat. I may have a few extra pounds, but I'm not that big. I'm not even all that muscular. I may be pretty strong, but that's mainly thanks to my monster form. Anyways, where was I. Ah yes. I was debating whether to join the newspaper club or not. Tsukune and his friends were in it, so I would get to spend more time with them. However, that would take more time away from being Revenant, which is the alias I came up with for my vigilante work. No it wouldn't. I could gain more public support for Revenant and "report" on what he does. Yes. That would work. I could also do some scouting as a journalist. Welp, I made up my mind. I'm joining the Newspaper club. I walked up to the newspaper club's stall. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were at it, but none of them were paying attention.

"Top of the mornin." I said in a terrible Irish accent. Kurumu turned around.

"Oh, hey there Dorian!" She said back to me. "Do you want a copy of the paper?"

"Actually," I started, "I was wondering if I could join?"

"Sure!" She replied. "We need more people. Any particular role you would play as?"

"First, that sentence sounded bad. Second, I would be a journalist if I had the choice."

"Alright." She reached out her arm. "Welcome!"

"Thanks." I shook her hand.

"Hey." Tsukune said to me. "Why don't we walk back to the dorms together after school?"

"Sure, why not." I replied.

"Alright. See you after school."

"See ya." I left and walked to the roof. I pulled out my cell phone and selected a familiar friend's number. "Gaster." I spoke into the speaker.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Have you seen any fox demon souls nearby?"

"Yes. It seems that it is not in its human form. Why?"

"Just wondering. I've got friends to protect."

"Alright, I'll also send you some of my research I've conducted. It's more work on **determination** and the other traits. You have a unique one. It's color is white."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe to have your trait, one must have large amounts of every other trait. I'm calling it, **Hope**."

"Hope, I like it."

"I believe it's what _she_ had."

"It is." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought that up."

"It's ok." I wiped the tears away.

"Though, I believe there is one trait that one cannot have if they are to have **hope**."

"And what's that?"

"It's **fear**." (see Glitchtale on youtube to know what **fear** is)

"Is it stronger than **fear**?"

"Yes. **Hope** requires **kindness** , **bravery** , **justice** , **patience** , **integrity** , **perseverance** , and above all, **determination**."

"That's nice. I gotta go."

"It was nice talking to you."

"Same. Goodbye for now, Gaster." I hung up. I looked over the railing. School was out. I saw Tsukune and his friends walking towards where the fox demon was. I use a "shortcut" to get to my dorm. I changed into my Revenant uniform. The blue hoodie, white t-shirt, black cargo pants, white socks, and blue tennis shoes. I used a "shortcut" to get to where the fight was. It had already begun. Moka was already in her vampire form. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were already beat, Tsukune was waiting and cheering Moka on, but she didn't stand a chance. None of them did. I put up my hood and let my eye glow. (by glow I mean the iris glowed blue and around it were blue flames) I walked toward the fight, just as Moka was getting beaten.

"Human," the demon started, "Prepare to die!" he lunged at Tsukune. I summoned bones to block his attack. "Who-!"

"Leave them alone." I said in a deep voice, "or else you'll have a bad time."

"Get out of my way, Revenant! I'll rip your guts out if you take one step closer!"

"Heh, in that case, get ready to have a bad time." I summoned a gaster blaster and had it shoot at him. He dodged it easily, but he ran into some blue bones. I used that to gain control of him and sent him flying into a tree, and then hit him with some bones. I then shot him with four gaster blasters and he was out cold. "Told ya you were gonna have a bad time." I looked at everyone. "Are you all ok?"

"Yes," Kurumu said, "How-"

"Who are you?" Inner Moka asked.

"That's not important right now. I'll give you one piece of advice though. Stay out of my way. I don't need weaklings like you in my way."

"Weaklings?"

"More or less."

"I'll show you weak!" She lunged at me. "Know your place!" she tried to roundhouse kick me.

I grabbed her ankle. "Nah, not now. Too lazy." I threw her against a tree. She slid down and lay on her back for a second. She got up.

"You're strong." She had a small smile on her face.

"You too. What's that I sense, **determination**?" I looked at her. "Come at me, vampire." She charged and tried to kick me. I sidestepped it and grabbed her arm. "This is what you get for messing with a revenant." I threw her against another tree.

"Enough." Mizore ordered. I looked behind me to see her turning into her snow woman form, as well as Kurumu turning into her succubus form and Yukari summoning cards with her wand.

"Heh," I chuckled, "Come at me." Kurumu charged and extended her nails. As she slashed, I moved behind her and slammed her out of the sky. She was down. Next, Mizore sent some icicles at me. I smashed those with some bones. I sent a bone at her and got her down. I looked over at Yukari just as she was about to send some cards at me. I countered with a gaster blaster and hit her. She was down. Moka was already down. "If you follow one piece of advice from me," I told all of them, "It's to stay out of my way. Let the True Hero take care of things." I started to walk away.

"Wait." I spun around on a heel. It was Kurumu. "Why would you let us live then?"

"I'm not a killer." I walked away. After I made sure I was out of sight and no one was following me, I use a "shortcut" to get back into my dorm. I changed and put my Revenant outfit in my safe. I sat at my desk and took out my journal from a drawer. I wrote an entry in it then put it away. I got into bed and went to sleep.


	4. Death and a Vampire

Events since last chapter: It had been a month since any Revenant activity went public. I had lied (Mainly to my friends), made excuses, did whatever I had to do to keep my identity a secret. All of my work had been in secret. What was the work? Locating Chara. I was using some tech from Gaster to look for high levels of Determination, for she had a ton of it. There was none in the Yokai sector (the name I gave to the area Yokai Academy was in). I knew I had to look elsewhere, but I couldn't do that without leaving the school for at least a week, so I would have to wait for a break. Luckily, Winter break was approaching, so I could head to the Mountains (for two reasons. A)Chara was likely to be there after meeting me, and B)Mizore's mother invited Tsukune, Moka, myself and the rest of the gang there for the break, so it was a win-win).

Current time: After-school Friday. (The writer is too lazy to find out what time Yokai gets out.)

"Hey, Dorian!" Kurumu shouted.

"Yeah?" I simply replied.

"You coming on the trip to the mountains?"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't."

"Er, umm, I can't think of one?"

"Not a reason. And yes, I'm going."

"Really! That's great!"

"Why?"

"I just like to hang out with a lot of friends."

"Especially Tsukune?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I know you like him. Look, I don't care who he loves or who he gets married to. That's none of my business. I just want to help him stay on the right track. Help him succeed in life. He's one of my best friends, and I'll stand by his side till my death. So just be careful not to twist his mind. I've seen many scenarios like this before, and it normally never turns out ok. Once or twice it has worked out, but it never lasts. So just be careful. For both of your sakes." I left. Once I was out of sight of anyone, I took a "shortcut" to get back to my room.

I sat at my desk and opened my laptop. I typed in my password and opened a program that I could use to detect high levels of **Love**. The screen showed a window that had a few images. In the center was a radar with various buildings on it (the school building and the dorms), on the right of the window there was a live chat (I used it to talk to Gaster when he was on), and on the left there was reports of who had different **Love**. "Strange." I said to myself. "It says here that Tsukune has one of the highest **Love** in the area. I'll have to investigate." I started packing for the next few days. I packed a "winter" outfit (a black jacket similar to Sans's jacket, black cargo pants, black tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt). I also packed a set of tools in a duffle bag. I lay out my outfit for the next day and went to bed.

It was saturdsy. Wait. (Author re-reads what he just typed and closes computer to take a nap) … (Author come back and continues writing).

It was Saturday. I grabbed my bags and headed toward the bus. I looked around, and finding no one within eyesight, I took a "shortcut" to the bus stop. I was the only one of the gang there. I stepped onto the bus.

"Hey, kiddo." The bus driver greeted me. "Heya." I replied. "You've seen anyone else?"

"Nope, just you. What were you up to?"

"Seeing if Chara is nearby. I have a suspicion the Revenant will meet her in the mountains."

"If you do, you have to protect the village at all costs."

"I will." I replied "You get that package I ordered?"

"In the back."

"Thanks. It helps a lot." I sat down on the back left seat. I put my backpack and my duffle bag on the floor. I guess I fell asleep.

"Dorian?" I heard. I opened my eyes to see Kurumu's face two inches away from my face.

"You're in my face." I replied.

"Sorry." she drew her face away from my face. "May I sit here?"

"Two seconds." I sat up in the seat. "Now you can." She sat down. "So, what did you pack?"

"Just some clothes. And you?"

"Clothes, wrenches, socket wrenches, blow torch, screwdri-"

"You need all that?"

"I can't ski, so I'm doing the next best thing."

"Which is what?"

"That's a secret." I heard someone get on the bus and turned my head toward the door.

"Heya, Tsk!" I wore a smile on my face.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He yelled at me.

"Nice to see you too." Tsukune and Moka got on the bus and sat in the seat in front of us. "So how're you?"

Tsukune and Moka looked behind me and at me. "Fine." Tsukune said. "How are you?"

"Good." I replied. "I won't be on the slopes for a while."

"Why not?" Moka asked.

"I'm working on something."

"What?"

"That's a secret." I smiled and yawned. "Now, if you don't mind, I need some sleep. Wake me up when we're there." I drifted off. I must've been asleep for hours. I felt a poke in my ribs. I opened my right eye. Kurumu was poking my ribcage. "What're ya doing?"

She looked up and smiled. "We're here."

"Ugh, two seconds." I sat up properly. I looked around the bus. "Where did everyone go?"

"They already left. I volunteered to stay and wake you."

"Thanks." We looked at each other in silence for two seconds. "Wait, I gotta check something."

She got out of the seat. "What?"

"You'll get to see the surprise early." I grabbed my bags and walked to the outside of the bus, followed by Kurumu. I opened the trunk.

"A snowmobile?"

"Yep."

"Can't you ski?"

"Nope."

"Don't you want to learn?"

"Not really. I prefer to use machines to get around."

"Oh, ok."

"Go on ahead. I got to do a few repairs to this before I can use it."

"Ok, see you later!" She left for the slopes.

"See ya, kid." I mumbled to myself. I took out the snowmobile and started to the resort. When I reached the building, I was greeted by Mizore's mother.

"Hello, Mr. Dorian." She said.

"Heya, ma'am. What do ya want?" I asked her.

"Come inside." She beckoned me to come inside.

"Ok." I walked inside.

"Sit." I sat in a nice chair.

"What did you bring me here for?"

"It's Chara. She's made multiple attacks on this place and we are barely able to hold her off. I've heard that you've had many battles with her. Will you help us?"

"Yes." I replied. "This confirms my suspicions that she would come here after our meeting at Yokai. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday, about noon."

"Thanks. Knowing her, she won't leave this place alone until everyone is dead. Make an evacuation plan."

"Why?" She asked.

"In case that megalomaniac has grown too powerful, and I'm unable to beat her. You and your people will need to flee to somewhere else for the time, until I beat her."

"I will see that it is done. Thank you."

"No problem, I've been hunting Chara down for a while. Thanks for inviting me here." I got up and left, I went to my room and put my bags on the bed. I went back outside and got on the snowmobile (The author is just calling it Snowy, mainly because he's too lazy to keep writing snowmobile over and over again.) I started Snowy up and rode to the slopes. When I got to the top, I saw the gang skiing down the hill. I drove down to meet them. "Top of the mornin'!" I yelled as I sped past them.

"Hey!" I heard Kurumu shout, "Get back here!" I looked behind me and saw how much distance I put between them and I. I turned around and sped back towards them. I passed them again then turned around again and met back up with them. I slowed down to the same speed as they were going.

"How're you guys?"

"Cool!" I heard Yukari shout.

"That's not the right response. I asked, 'How're you guys,' and you replied, 'Cool.'"

"Good." Tsukune said.

"Is that the surprise?" Moka asked.

"Yep. Anyone want a ride?"

"Yes!" Everyone said at once.

"One at a time. Tsk, you want a ride?" I smiled again.

"Sure, after we get to the bottom." He replied.

"Why do you call him that?" Mizore asked.

"It get's on his nerves." I replied. "It was a nickname I gave him when we were younger."

"Why did you chose that?"

"I'm too lazy to say his full name, and this takes up less energy."

"And I keep telling him to stop," Tsukune said, "But he keeps saying it."

"Hey, not my fault that your name's twenty syllables long." I joked. I turned my head so I was facing ahead of me. "Uh, guys. We may want to stop soon."

"Why?" Yukari asked. I pointed towards the rapidly approaching end of the slope. "Oh." we all slowed and stopped at the bottom.

I took them all for a ride on Snowy, one at a time. I gotta admit, it was pretty fun to hear them all laughing and having fun. It was something I haven't been able to experience since I started hunting down Chara. Anyways, we decided to take a break and have lunch at the bottom of the slopes. I had brought some food from the resort for a meal. We sat down and ate.

"So," I started as everyone was eating, "What next?"

"I don't know." Kurumu replied.

"How about we go back to the resort? It's warmer there." Moka suggested.

"Good idea." Tsukune told her. "We can ski more later."

"Yeah. Plus I'm pretty tired." Mizore added.

"I need some sleep." Yukari said.

"So it's settled. After we finish eating, we go-" I saw something flash. "Excuse me." I got up and went into the forest.

"Is something wrong?" Kurumu asked.

"No, I think I just saw something. Stay here. I'll join you when I finish." I left for where I saw the glint. After I arrived at a small clearing, I saw piles of snow. No, not snow, white dust. The same dust that monsters turn into after their souls are shattered. I spun around, but not fast enough.

"Chara." I moaned as the blade of her knife slashed through my chest. I screamed out.

"Dorian!" I heard Tsukune shout. I heard movement from where the picnic was. I fell backwards. I looked over to the direction where I heard Tsukune. I saw them all running towards me. Chara looked at them, then ran away faster than I could. And I can run freaking fast. Tsukune ran over and picked my head up. Kurumu ran to the other side and took out a med kit.

"What happened!?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't bother trying to fix me," I told her, "I'm already dead. Mizore." I beckoned her over.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Tell your mother to begin the evacuation. Chara's here."

"Why?"

"No one here stands a chance against her." I put my hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Tsukune."

"What?" he asked.

"My bag. Look through it. Take out my journal and read it." I winced in the pain of Kurumu bandaging me up. "Once you're done reading it, share it with everyone else. You'll know what to do." I closed my eyes. "There are many things I didn't get to tell you all. I've kept secrets for a long time. Just know, none of you stand a chance against Chara." I let my arm fall from Tsukune's shoulder. "Find Gaster. He knows what to do. Don't try to fight Chara on your own." Everything went black.

"Dorian!" I heard Tsukune and Kurumu shout in unison. The last thing I heard was my **soul** shattering.


	5. Revenge and Revival

I woke up. _Am I dead?_ I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I sat up, clutching my stomach. I looked down. _The slash, it's gone_ I looked around. I saw someone.

"Alphys?" I called out. The figure woke up and looked at me. "Heya."

"D-Dorian!" She got up and ran towards me. "Are you ok?"

"Yup." I answered. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were lying down, nearly dead. D-Dr. Gaster found you and brought you here. He used his magic to heal you."

"But what about my **soul**? I thought it shattered."

"It refused." I heard a deep voice state.

"Thanks, Gaster. You saved my life." I told him.

The old skeleton walked out of the shadows and walked toward me. "It's good to see you again, old friend." He smiled. "I think I've paid off my debt to you. You brought me back from non-existence, remember?"

"How could I forget." I got off of the bed. I looked at the table that was on the wall next to my bed. "What's this?"

"Relics from your past."

"Th-they're different pieces of clothing from monsters here. Sans's jacket and Papyrus' scarf." Alphys said.

"We thought your Revenant outfit could use a change, so we found a few things that could give you some more Determination."

"Thanks." I told them.

"What are you going to do now?" Gaster asked.

"I'm going to stop Chara."

"Luckily w-we found where she is." Alphys said. She opened a program on her huge computer. "She's at Y-Yokai Academy."

"I need to go, now!" I said.

"Good luck." Gaster told me as I walked through the door. "Stay Determined."

I left and took a "shortcut" to Yokai. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention what I was wearing. I wore black cargo pants, blue tennis shoes, a white t-shirt, Sans' jacket, and Papyrus' scarf. I went to where most of the commotion was, which was outside of the gym. I put my hood up and walked towards the door.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

"It's him!" shouted another.

"Excuse me," my teacher asked, "Who are you?"

"Call me The Revenant." I said. "Now get out of my way."

"I can't. This place is off limits. Some students already went in there and are fighting a human. We sent-"

"Reinforcements won't come in time. Let me through." I lifted her soul and threw her out of my way. "Stay out of my way." I told everyone. Everyone got out of the way so there was a clear path to the door. I walked through it. I summoned a bone and threw it at the door when I was close to it. The door fell and I walked through. On the floor, I saw Mizore, Yukari, Vampire Moka, and Tsukune trying to get Vampire Moka up. Kurumu was fighting Chara, but something was different with her. She was wearing armor similar to the armor Undyne wore when Chara

killed her, and she was using spears to fight. She had unlocked the magic inside of her. She was now Kurumu the Undying. As they fought, I knew Kurumu couldn't win. I was right. Chara kicked her to the side. She was down.

"Heya, Kiddo." I called out. I took my hood off, then replaced my hands in my pockets.

"Dorian?" I heard Tsukune call.

I looked at him. "Get everyone out of here." I looked back toward Chara, who was looking at me. "So, here we are again. We go through this same song and dance over and over again. Yet we never get tired of it. You keep killing, getting stronger, gaining more Love, but I always am able to stand against you. Heck, I'm probably the only one that can stand against you. And why's that? It's because of my Determination, because of my Hope, that makes me strong. I don't take from others. I don't rob others of their soul just to make myself stronger. I make myself stronger. You're just a megalomaniac. How long will it be before you realize the burden of your actions. You've killed your own mother, father, and brother. You've killed everyone close to you and then some." She started walking towards me. "One more step forward, kiddo," I said, "And I'll make it war. You won't like it one bit." She stopped. I looked around the gym. "Look at this." I spread my arms out. "Look at what _you_ caused." I put my hands back into the pockets of my hoodie. "Heh, heh," I chuckled, "No words? I guess that means you don't have any regrets, do ya?"

"Dorian?" I heard a weary voice behind me ask.

"Stay back," I looked at Kurumu, who was being dragged out by Tsukune, "This is my fight." I responded. I looked back forward, at her. Her red eyes were filled with murder and bloodlust. Her knife had blood, still wet from earlier, dripping from the tip. Her striped shirt hada few blood stains on it. Her short brown hair was a mess. "Heh, I guess we have one thing in common," I said, "It's that we're both filled with Determination." I looked around, then back at her. "One step further," I told the girl, "And we let the room get chiller." She took the step.

"Heh heh," I chuckled. "So, one question, Kiddo." I let my left eye glow blue. "You ready to have a bad time?" I summoned as many bones, both blue and white, and as many gaster blasters I could muster. She charged. I put a wall of bones in her path which stopped her. I sent about ten bones, seven white and three blue, at her, which she dodged with ease. I grabbed her **soul** and threw her against a wall, sending bones at her. She barely dodged them and whacked a few away. I had three gaster blasters shoot at her, followed by some blue bones. She got hit with the blasts, but evaded the bones. I teleported behind her and grabbed her **soul** again. I sent her to a wall and had some bones spring out from the wall. She barely managed to jump away from the wall to dodge them, I threw her against the floor and had bones spring up, which hit her. I checked her, **999 atk** and **999 def**. This was going to be a long fight. She charged at me. I dodged her slash, over and over, until I sent a bone at her face. It hit her and sent her stumbling back.

"You've gotten stronger, haven't you?"

"Nope. Still just base **atk** and **def**." She kept attacking me, I kept attacking her. We were blow for blow. Either this was going to be the longest fight yet, or this was going to be another draw. The fight had been drawn out long enough, enough that I could write another two pages describing it. But I'm just too lazy to do that. So I'll just just skip to the end. Her and I were not even out of breath, that's how many times we've fought. After ten minutes, neither of us had even broken a sweat. "Face it," I said, "We're still blow for blow, equal matches. You may as well just leave, cause I'm not."

"Good idea. I'll become more powerful. Then I'll kill everyone here." She broke a window and left out of it, too fast for me to see.

"See ya later, kiddo." I walked towards the broken door. I saw Tsukune tending to Vampire Moka's wounds. "You all right?"

"Yes." Kurumu said. "Who was that? She was so powerful."

"That was Chara. She is one of the most powerful people I know of. We've been fighting for nearly two years now. She's killed everyone in the Underground, gained their power, and has grown far more powerful than any monster could ever become. She's bend on destroying monster-kind, becoming the most powerful creature to walk this world. Not even my friend Sans, one of the most powerful monsters I knew, was able to fight her and live. I swore a vow to stop her, no matter what."

"Is that why she attacked the resort?" Mizore asked.

"Yes. That megalomaniac wants every monster's soul. For every soul she absorbs, she gets stronger. I need to stop her before every monster is dead." I looked at them. "I know I may not deserve any of you as friends. I lied to you all. Over and over again. But I ask you to join me. One last time. To save monster-kind. Who will join me." For a few seconds, no one did anything. Then Kurumu stepped forward, still wearing the armor she was wearing during the fight.

"I'll join you." She said. I smiled and nodded my head. One by one everyone stepped forward to join me. First Kurumu, then Tsukune, then Moka, then Yukari, then Mizore.

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you all. I don't know how to repay you all."

"If anything," Kurumu started, "We're in debt to you. You came just in time to save us. If not for you, we may be dead now."

"Yeah!" Yukari shouted.

"She's right." Mizore said. "You saved my people."

"Dorian," Tsukune said, "We've been friends for a long time. I would never leave your side."

"I'm just following Tsukune. I've got no real reason." Vampire Moka said.

"Thank you all." I smiled. "I need some rest. I'll be in my room if any of you need me." I left. I decided to take a walk to the dorms. I heard footsteps behind me. "Knock knock." I started.

"Who's there?" Kurumu replied.

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke." She laughed a bit.

"Mind if I come with you?" She asked.

"Sure." She ran up to me, and we walked side by side.

"So," She started, "What happened?"

"When?"

"After Chara 'killed' you at the resort?"

"I guess my soul refused to die. Gaster found me and brought me back to the Underground. Him and Alphys patched me up and gave me this jacket and scarf."

"Cool."

"So, how was the evacuation?"

"It went well. Everyone escaped without a scratch. They are living here until it is safe."

"Good."

"So, what happened between you and Chara, besides what happened in the Underground?"

"It's a long story. I'll give you the main reason once we get to my room."

"Ok." We walked in silence for most of the time. When we got to my room, I closed the door and turned on the light.

"Take a seat." I motioned her to sit on the bed. "Let me get you some tea." I poured some tea from a kettle I had on my desk into two cups. After she sat down, I gave her a cup.

She took a sip. "This is good, what kind is it?"

"Golden Flower. It was the King Agore's favorite."

"Who?"

"He was the king of the Underground. Until Chara killed everyone." My face wore a sas expression as I said the last few words."

"I'm sorry. You can tell me later if you want-"

"No. It's fine. I need to tell someone eventually."

"Ok. So, what was the Underground like?"

"Cramped. It was getting overcrowded there. There was a magical barrier keeping monsters from escaping. We needed seven human souls to break the barrier and free us forever. But, just as we nearly reached that goal, Chara came. She was the first human that fell into the Underground. Asgore and Toriel, the Queen, took her as their own child. Asriel, the Prince, and her became quick friends. But when Asriel and Chara made a plan to free monsters, things went wrong. Chara killed herself to give Asriel her **soul** , which worked, but humans killed Asriel and caused him to retreat to the underground, where he died. Asgore declared war on the humans, vowing to take every human's that fell down there soul until he had enough to break the barrier. They had six when Frisk fell down. Chara was awoken by Frisk's **Determination** and quickly took over her soul. She used Frisk to kill everyone in the Underground. After that, she left and vowed to kill every last monster until she had all of the Love-"

"You keep saying love as if it's a bad thing."

"In my context, it is. Love is an acronym. It stands for Levels of Violence."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. So what happened after that?"

"After that, I took a trip to the Underground. After reviewing tapes recording Chara's crimes, I vowed to stop her. But I didn't start right away. I looked on the live feed to see a girl about my age coming out of the ruins. I met up with her and we became friends. We got out of the Underground together. I told her of my plan to stop Chara and she joined me. We hunted her down and fought her multiple times together, and we also fell in love."

"Really? Where is she now?"

"Let me get to that part. During one fight, our last fight together, Chara caught me off-guard and nearly killed me. I was alive by only my **determination**. My girlfriend used her **soul** to save me, for Chara absorbed my **soul** when she hit me. She died then and there. When I awoke, she was gone. I buried her near her hometown, swearing to stop Chara no matter the cost."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine. I'm glad I finally got to tell my story."

"I'm glad I was able to help." she said in a tired voice. She yawned.

"You tired?"

"Yeah," she said as she leaned against my arm, "Mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Sure. Mostly make yourself at home." I looked over at her. She was asleep. I moved her and took her armor off. She was still wearing her uniform under it. I put the armor by the bed and laid her down. I put the covers over her. "Goodnight." I said. I walked over to my computer. I opened it and looked at my email. Nothing new. I closed my laptop and walked over to the armchair by my bed. I took a blanket off of the bed and sat in the armchair. I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was laying down. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, but Kurumu wasn't.

"Kurumu?" I quietly called out.

"Good morning!" she said with a smile as she poked her head out from the kitchen area.

"Mornin' to ya." I smelled something. "You cooking something?

"Just some breakfast." she disappeared back into the kitchen (and, before anyone gets mad, I'm not researching if the boy's dorms in the anime have kitchens. I'm assuming the boy dorms and the girl dorms are the same). I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed in new clothes, laying the jacket and scarf on my bed. I went to the kitchen/dining area.

"Just in time!" She laid out two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I told her.

"Forget about it! My gift for you saving my life."

"Thanks." I said as I shoved a mouthful of eggs into my mouth. "Good." I said after swallowing. "What's in this?"

"Egg, salt, pepper, milk, a potion I'm testing-" I started laughing. "What're you laughing about?"

"If you wanna test a poison, potion, or any other death/mind control liquid, don't test on a revenant."

"Wait, you're a revenant?"

I stopped laughing and was wearing a smile on my face. "Listen, I'm not very creative with names, so I went with what I am."

"I want to know one thing," she said as she sat down to eat, "How do you know that magic you use so often in fights?"

I told her about Sans and how he taught me everything about combat. I told her everything about him, including him being my inspiration for making bad puns.

"Here's one he would tell his bro, Papyrus. What's a fake noodle called?"

"What?" she asked.

"An im _pasta_!" we both laughed for a bit. "Here's another one, want to know about my new job as as soda can crusher? Never mind, it's _soda_ pressing." We both laughed again.

"Sans seems like a nice guy."

"He was. He was one of my best friends. We could always count on each other. We were like brothers. He was also the last one to put up a fight against Chara. He was weak, but he knew everything about magic as I do now and he knew how to use it. If there is some way to bring everyone in the underground back, I would like you to meet him."

"You've had a good life."

"Sort of." I said, losing my smile. "Think, within hours, everyone I cared about was killed by some megalomaniac, then a year later my girlfriend sacrificed herself to save my life. How good of a life is that?"

"But you had friends that taught you magic, you had a family that was there for you no matter what, you even had a girlfriend who gave her life to save yours!" She was standing up. "If you don't think that's a good life, then something's wrong with you!"

"You're right." I responded after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I needed someone to give me a slap across the face." I smiled. "Thanks." I looked at my watch as I finished eating. "We should get going, I told the rest of the gang to meet us in the courtyard of the school."

"Let's go then." We put dishes away, she put on her armor, and we left. As we approached the school, we both knew something was off. "It's never this quiet."

"Right. There's a note on the door." I took the note.

It read: _Dorian, come and find me, and you might just save your friends. -Chara_

"We need to go, now!" I handed her the note.

We left for my room. When we got there, I flipped the switch for the lights and the screens. Less than a second after the lights came on, a few screens came out of the walls around my desk. I opened my laptop and pulled up several maps on the screens. On the screens around my desk, there were maps of places that had high populations of monsters, as well as a world

map. On my laptop screen, There was a chart of love, with each bar representing a different region of the world.

"What's all this?" Kurumu asked.

"Maps of monster settlements. If Chara will be at anywhere, she'll be at one of these." I looked at all of the bars. "Everything normal, wait." I looked at the Underground's bar. "Why." I muttered to myself. "I know where she is." I got up. "Grab my arm."

"Why?" she asked.

"That's the best way for the teleportation to work."

"You can teleport!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"First," I started, "not so loud. Second, yes. That's usually how I get from school to here. I'm too lazy to walk. Now just grab my dang arm." She grabbed my arm. "Here we go." I used a "shortcut", and it worked. We were at the judgment hall.

"Any memories yet, Dorian?" I heard a cold voice say.

"Not yet, Chara." The group had broken up. I turned toward Chara. "We meet here again."

"Why do you fight me?" She asked. "You could join me, and together, we could become more powerful than any monster could before!"

"Like I'd join a megalomaniac. I know your past, Chara Dremurr." She took a step back, wearing a shocked look on her face.

"H-how do you know that?"

"I've done my research. Everyone here's dead because of you. Froggit, Woshua, Aaron, Wimsur, all of the citizens of the underground. But bigger and more important people as well. stronger than any human was meant to become. I'm giving you one last chance, give up, reset this timeline, or you're gonna have a bad time." I opened my eyes.

"If you think you can stop me, then you'll die a fool!" She started walking towards us.

"Heh, well, guys like me ain't easy easy to be played for fools." I summoned gaster blasters and bones. "Let's go, dirty brother killer." I looked down, put my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes. We were filled with **Determination**.

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, freaks like you." I looked up and opened my eyes, letting my left eye glow blue. "Should be Burning in Hell!" I shot a gaster blaster at her. She dodged it.

"Now the real battle begins!" Chara said. Kurumu sent a few spears at her as I shot two more gaster blasters at her. One of my blasters hit her, while she dodged the other and most of the spears. I looked over at Kurumu. Her right eye was glowing orange (in the same way mine was, basically the iris was glowing with flames coming out of it). I looked back at Chara, sending a wall of bones at her. She jumped over them, charging at me. She used a new attack. With a slash of her knife, she sent a wave of red energy at me. I dodged that attack and her physical knife slash. I grabbed her soul and sent her into a wall of Kurumu's spears. It worked, bringing her **hp** down quite a bit. One attack after another, she was weakening. Then again, so am I. We had been fighting for a while, so I was getting _bone_ tired. Kurumu still had a ton of energy, while I was sweating a little and was showing fatigue. After a little while, Chara managed to get a hit on Kurumu. I knew she could take it, but something happened in that moment. I had a flashback to the battle where my former girlfriend died. I remember her getting hit and still fighting. One flashback after another, I realized this fight was mirroring the fight that took place a year ago. I smiled. Not because of the memories of that fateful day, but because I already knew the outcome of this battle. We were going to win. We kept fighting, all of us tiring out. The battle was nearing the end. I was very tired by now, sweating quite a bit. I wasn't moving nearly as fast as I was at the beginning of the fight, but I compensated with attacking and blocking more and dodging less. It worked for a while, until I let my guard down. Chara was still just as fast as she was when the fight started. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them, Chara's blade was slicing through my chest. I fell to my knees. I put my hand over my wound. Blood was flowing out and dripping onto the gold and black floor. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Heh," I chuckled, "So that's it, huh kid." I stood up. "Well, I guess I'm done for. See ya round', kiddo." I started walking to the far door. I stopped. "Oh, and one thing." I looked back. "Frisk, don't give up." I looked forwards and fell on my back. The last thing I heard was Kurumu yelling my name.


	6. Determination and Hope

I opened my eyes. I was in a black void. I turned around and saw many people I recognised. Undyne, Agore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, even my old girlfriend. I smiled.

 _Well,_ I thought, _This is it. I'm dead. I guess that I have no other choice._ I took a few steps before I heard something. I spun around. I saw a portal in the shape of what looked like a paint stroke. In it, I saw Kurumu and Chara fighting almost faster than I could keep track of. Their ferocity was equal, but despite how hard Kurumu tried, I knew that she couldn't win. _I'm sorry, Kurumu. I failed._ I saw something in the corner of the image. It was Frisk's ghost. She was crying. I shed a tear of joy, knowing now that Frisk was still alive.

"Don't give up," I heard a voice call out, "The fate of the monster and human worlds depends on you. Dorian, stay **Determined** , stay **Hopeful**." I looked to where the voice was. It was my girlfriend. She was standing between two "buttons". One said 'Reset' and one said 'Continue'.

 _Well,_ I thought as I tried to make sense of this, _I think I'd be better off not giving up this time._ I pressed a button.

I opened my eyes to the sight of the Judgement Hall's ceiling. I stood up, hands in pockets. I looked down at my chest. The wound Chara's crimson blade had given me was gone, without any visible trace. I looked up to where the sounds of battle were coming from. I saw Kurumu on her knees, head bowed and eyes closed. Chara was standing over her, knife raised and ready to strike. I grabbed Chara's soul and threw her away. I ran over to Kurumu and kneeled down next to her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

She looked up. "Yeah, I'll live." I helped her stand up. "How did you come back?"

"Tibia honest, I have no idea." I looked towards where I threw Chara. "That's not important now. We've got a bigger problem at hand." I started walking towards her. Kurumu followed. "You still good for a few more minutes?" I asked Kurumu.

"I think so."

"Then let's do this." I grabbed Chara's soul and threw her into a wall of bones and spears. She jumped away from the wall and sent an energy blast at me, which I dodged. I shot a gaster blaster at her. It hit, causing her to lose balance, allowing Kurumu to hit her with speas. Chara was nearly defeated. I grabbed her soul and brought her to eye level with me. Our faces were two feet apart. "Let Frisk go, NOW!" I commanded her.

"You think I would let go of this **Determination**? Never!" She yelled. "I will kill you. And then I will kill every last monster and human on this planet. Then I'm gonna Reset and do it all over again, this time without Frisk's help. She will be lost in the timeline."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." My eye was glowing so bright that the flame that came from it was two feet high, when usually it's about three to six inches. I grabbed her, and I grabbed what remained of Frisk's soul. Using some magic I learned from Gaster, I pulled both of them apart. I threw what remained of Chara to the far wall. In a nutshell, I make it so Chara and Frisk were two separate people again. (Note: the author was tired and if it is bad, blame his sleeping routine) I looked at Frisk, who had just been freed of Chara's possession. I let her go and picked her up. "Frisk," I said, "Say something." She looked at me and opened her eyes.

"D-Dorian?" she said weakly. She started crying and hugged me.

"Hey, kid." I kneeled down to let her stand and hugged her back. "It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. Chara's gone." I looked at Chara. She was being held down by one of Kurumu's spears. I looked back at Frisk. Her sweater had turned back to the old blue and purple pattern I remember. "Frisk, you can stop crying now. I'm here." I was smiling. Frisk pulled away, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes, "I didn't mean to kill everyone, I didn't want this! I got bored, I wanted to reset when Sans tried to spare me, but Chara wouldn't let me."

"Kiddo," She opened her eyes, "I forgive you. You didn't want to go this far, I get it. But tell me one thing. Did you mean to kill everyone before?"

"I-um. *sigh* Yeah. I wanted to see what happened, but I wanted to go back after that. To the 'happy ending'"

"I understand. You got bored. You wanted a change. But now you can't go back."

"Why's that?"

"When I split you and Chara apart, I also split the love and **Determination** you had as well. Without the amount of **Determination** you previously held, you can't reset." I let go of Frisk and stood up. "We can't go back, but we can go forward." I looked at Chara. "As for you," I pointed at her, "You can't beat me anymore, so it's your turn to give up."

"I'm," she started, "I'm sorry."

"What!"

"I'm sorry!" I was shocked. "I don't know what happened, but I lost the ability to feel emotions. I'm sorry, I just want to go back!" She was balling her eyes out. I walked over to her and removed Kurumu's spear.

"Dorian-" I cut Kurumu off.

"I know what I'm doing." I put my hands on Chara's shoulders. "I know why. You lost your **Determination** and half your soul when you tried to help free all monsters. You can feel now because you have your own soul, well, at least half of one. You also have your own **Determination** and **love** , so you are still just as strong as I am." I took my hands off her shoulders. "I forgive you." She looked up, still crying. "I've learned It's better to forgive than to hold a grudge. Holding a grudge just builds up inside of you. You can't let it go. Forgiving gets that thing off your chest. You don't have to deal with it anymore." I stood up. "Now, where did you put everyone?"

"Come on, I'll show you." All of us, Chara, Frisk, Kurumu and myself left the hall. Chara led us to the Core, a self-sustaining energy generator that powered the entire Underground. We were led to a big area. "I should go now."

"Right, you and Frisk meet up at my old house. You can live there for a while." They left. "Welp, we better go save everyone."

"Right." Kurumu responded. We continued until we found rows upon rows of cells.

"Dorian!" I heard Tsukune shout.

"Hey, Tsk." I yelled back. "We'll get you all out." I summoned bones at each lock for each cell. "Everyone, stand back!" I yelled out as I sent the bones towards the locks. The locks shattered, allowing everyone to be free. Everyone ran out of the cells. "I'll lead you all out of here, just keep calm." I started walking after everyone got out. "Follow me!" I told everyone. I lead them all out of the Underground. I showed them a secret portal King Asgore had built before monsters were forced underground. We all went through the portal and ended up at the tunnel to Yokai. Everyone returned to the school grounds and met up with others. Kurumu and I met back up with the rest of the gang and went to my dorm.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked me.

"Chara somehow managed to kidnap the entire school. How is beyond me." I replied.

"How did you free us?" Yukari asked.

"Kurumu and I managed to beat Chara in quite a long fight. We barely managed to beat her." I said. "After she was defeated, we went to the Core and found you guys."

"How did you know where the portal was?" Moka asked.

"Before he died, King Asgore told me about it. He told me the location and how to get it to send me to different locations." I replied.

"Who's Asgore? And what's he the king of?" Yukari asked. I proceeded to tell them about King Asgore and the Underground. I told them about the war with humans and the story of the Barrier. I told them about Chara and what she did in the Underground and what she did after she left the Underground. I told them about my journey and about my old girlfriend's death. I caught them up to the events right before I came to this school and answered any questions they had.

"I've got a question for you, Moka." I said after I had finished answering questions.

"What is it?" She replied.

"May I see your soul."

"Why is that?" She asked with a little bit of blush.

"I've seen you transform. From mine and Gaster's research, a monster can't simply transform with a normal monster soul. There must be something that works with that rosary of yours that allows you to transform. So whaddya say?"

"I mean, I guess so? If it will help."

"Thanks. Alright, you stand there," I pointed to the center of the room, "And I'll stand about five feet in front of you." I mumbled as I walked over to the spot I was going to stand. "Alright, everyone step back." Everyone went to the walls of the room. I used my soul grab ability to grab and pull her soul out of her body. "What's this?" Her soul was half monster soul and half human. "Strange, I've never seen anything like this. Maybe Gaster has?" I said aloud. I put her soul back into her body. "I'll have to contact Gaster about that. Maybe he knows what's going on." I looked at Moka. "Thanks for that. I'll be able to start some more research on the soul now. Though I may need you to come over more often. You ok with that?"

"Sure." she said.

"Mind if I come over to see you work?" Tsukune asked.

"Sure. I could use the company." I told him. Everyone left. I continued researching Moka's soul. After a while, I stopped working, ate, and went to bed.

 **Author's note: There is one more chapter after this. Please either write a review or PM me with any loose ends that I did not cover in the end of this chapter. I will tie the loose ends up in either the last chapter of this story arc or in another story arc I will be adding to the story. Thanks!**

 **-The SteelNerfer**


	7. Good Night

Chapter 7: Goodnight

Kurumu and I were walking to school together. As we walked, we told each other knock-knock jokes, which I absolutely a'door' (I had to) and other bad jokes. When we arrived on the outskirts of the school grounds, I saw Moka, Mizore, and Yukari trying to pull Tsukune away from each other.

"He's mine!" I heard Yukari shout.

"No, he's mine." Mizore said in about the most monotone voice one could have in this situation.

"No, he's mine!" Moka shouted as well.

I let out a sigh and used my power to put some distance between them and Tsukune.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Yukari asked me.

"You were starting to annoy Tsk here, so I decided to intervene." I replied.

"You're not helping by calling me that!" Tsukune shouted at me.

"Whatever. At least I stopped these people from ripping your arms off." I said jokingly.

"Anyways, we better get to school."

I nodded. "Yep. Hey, Moka."

"Yes?" She said.

"Can you and Tsk come back to my dorm? I need to show Gaster your **soul**."

"Sure. What do you think, Tsukune?" Moka asked him.

"Sure. I'll come along." He said.

"Alright. Let's meet at six tonight." They agreed. We went through our day like usual. Right as six o'clock struck, Moka and Tsukune arrived. I opened a video chat with Gaster and showed him Moka's **soul**.

"Interesting," Gaster said, "I have heard of this happening in vampires before, but I've never actually seen one. Send me as much data as you can. I will contact Issa (Moka's father) and learn some history behind this."

"Alright, thanks G." I said as I closed the chat. I put Moka's **soul** back into her body. "Thanks."

"No problem." Moka said.

"May we leave?" Tsukune asked.

"Not yet. I need to take a look at your **soul** too." I told him.

"Why!?" He asked in a very worried voice.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since I found out that you have gained a few levels of violence, or **love** for short."

"What's that?"

"It makes you stronger. Humans and monsters gain it by killing and absorbing the **soul** of whoever they killed. May I take a look?"

"Sure. I don't know how I got it."

` "Alright." I pulled his **soul** out of his body. It was redder than a normal **Determination** soul. I scanned it and looked at the data. I put his **soul** back into his body. "Hold out your hands." I told him. He held out his hands. I took something similar to what the TSA uses to find out if someone has been handling explosives, but this one I modified to find permanent traces of dust left from killing monsters. I put the sample into a machine and the result came up negative. "Weird," I said, "there's usually a residue that leaves a permanent mark on anyone that kills a monster. But Tsukune doesn't have any traces of it." I turned to Moka. "Is there any point in you knowing Tsukune that he has grown stronger in a short time?"

"Well, there was that one time when the other me gave Tsk a bit of my blood to save his life-" I cut her off

"Eureka!" I shouted. "May I have a sample of both of your blood?"

"What!" they both shouted at the same time.

"It may be the key to figuring out how someone can gain love without killing."

"I guess." Tsk said. "What about you, Moka?"

"I guess so. If it will help." She said.

"Great. Just take a seat." They sat on my bed. I went into the bathroom and opened a drawer. I pulled out two of Gaster's syringes, some gauze, and some bandages. I closed the drawer and went back out to the room. "Ok, Tsk first. Hold out your arm." He held out his arm. Moka was holding his hand.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"Yes. A lot. But it won't last long." I said.

"Well that's encouraging." He mumbled.

"Hey, I've done this before." I put the syringe to his arm (imagine it to be a syringe from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series). "Ready?"

"No, no-OW!" he yelled as I extracted some blood from his arm. I pulled it out and bandaged his arm.

"Done. Now Moka's turn." I put the syringe on the desk and walked over to Moka. "Hold out your arm." She held it out. I put the syringe to her arm.

"How long does the pain last?" Moka asked.

"Not long at all. You good, Tsk?" I asked.

"Yes. Just stings a bit now." He answered.

"Good. Ready?" I told Moka.

"Yes." She replied. She said ow as I drew the exact same amount of blood from her arm. I removed the syringe and bandaged her arm. I put the syringe and the bandages on the desk. I injected a little of each blood sample into a machine and let it do it's work. I turned in my chair and faced the two lovebirds.

"You're good to go now."

"But what about the results?" Tsukune asked.

"I need to give them a few hours for the results to pop up." I said.

"Mind if you and I stay here for a bit, catch up on everything?"

"Nope. Not at all. Hey, Moka. Ain't you forgetting something?" I said with a smile.

"Oh, right." She leaned over and sucked out some of Tsukune's blood.

"Ow! Dorian why did you remind her!?" He yelled.

I was just laughing. "Sorry, couldn't help it, Tsk." I stopped laughing and smiled. "Well, you best be off Moka."

"Alright." She said as she got up. She left, leaving Tsukune and I facing each other in silence.

"So," I broke the silence, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know actually." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"How's about you tell me about your adventures here at Yokai."

"Okay. Where to start?" He told me about everything that had happened in the past two years. He told me about Moka and how they met, Kurumu and how they met, Yukari and how they met, and Mizore and how they met. He told me about all of the adventures they've had together, even some where he was the star. The one I liked the most was the most recent. Moka had given up her rosary that kept her vampire form in check to keep a barrier similar to the one in the underground (but this one was the sky essentially, and there was a tunnel you could use to leave) from collapsing. He had gone on a mission to find another one, where Mizore and Kurumu had to fight off their mothers so he could make it to Issa's castle, where he fought Moka's father and got the rosary.

"Interesting. So now you have some vampire powers?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Must be from the love you've acquired. No one with base stats could pull any of that off."

"Yeah. But the thing is that I can't control it, and it only works when Moka's in trouble."

"I have an idea. Meet me here tomorrow at noon. We'll go somewhere to practice your powers. I may be able to teach you a few of my tricks I stopped using a long time ago."

"Sure!" He said. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." I said as he left. I turned to my laptop and opened Microsoft Edge. "Now let's see what Jackieboy has posted." I opened my sub box and opened a video. After hearing that Irishman scream for twenty minutes I switched over to a Jpw03 video, which was calmer but far more random. After watching a few videos I closed down my computer and went to bed.

 **A huge thanks to everyone that has read this far. If you want more from me, don't worry. I'm writing the next story arc as I'm typing this. Just keep checking to see if anything new comes out. I'm also planning on making a new series called "Tales from Yokai Academy" which is what happened during the three months between chapters three and four. Thanks again for reading!**

 **-The SteelNerfer**


End file.
